


Now you see me

by SharinaMay



Series: Rumbelle Showdown: Moongirl [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Rumbelle Showdown, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharinaMay/pseuds/SharinaMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elves occupied an old abandoned castle which they only used to host their soirées, changing themes to entertain their guests. This year they held a ‘Mirror Ball’. The walls of the hall were covered with mirrors, giving the illusion of a larger room filled with a million people swirling around. Finding Rumplestiltskin in this crowd would be harder than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now you see me

**Author's Note:**

> Showdown prompt: Kissing under moonlight, Reflection, Cult of beauty

“Milady, you look astonishing tonight.”

Belle gave Puck a small nod before entering the great hall. Elves were a strange little folk. Immortal and usually indifferent to the struggle of the rest of the world, they had only one true interest: Beauty. They loved beautiful objects, no matter if alive or inanimate. For centuries they invited all sorts of creatures to their feasts that they considered especially attractive.

Belle herself had never been vain, finding beauty nothing to be proud of, since it was a mere whim of nature. But no one else felt surprised when the first invitation to a ball arrived; she had been eleven at that time. Her father was not keen to let her attend, only allowing it, for the first time, when she turned sixteen. Belle knew her mother had been to those balls before she married her father. Belle always wanted to see the wonders of the world, so she started there.

The elves occupied an old abandoned castle which they only used to host their soirées, changing themes to entertain their guests. This year they held a ‘Mirror Ball’. The walls of the hall were covered with mirrors, giving the illusion of a larger room filled with a million people swirling around.

Finding Rumplestiltskin in this crowd would be harder than she expected. Belle had met him at her first ball six years ago. It had been ‘ladies’ invitation’ and she danced with him several times. He had been the only one who truly appreciated her opinion, and his dry humor was refreshing.

During her second ball she realized that Rumple always attended in a different disguise. He had danced with her again, and somehow she had convinced him to write her. That was the beginning of their friendship, countless letters and the ‘Beauty-Cult’, as he called it.

Belle made it her personal quest to find him herself everytime, despite his disguise.

But with the numerous reflections, it was impossible. She tried to find herself thinking her golden ball gown would somehow stand out but she was lost in the sea of people. So she watched the dancing pairs instead, their images danced along the walls while she wandered the hall.

“Milady, can I have this dance?”

The voice belonged to a young man with dark hair on her left. Belle studied his eyes carefully. They were lacking the mischievous gleam she was looking for; that couldn’t be Rumple. She declined politely and he went on in search of a dancing partner.

She watched a dark-haired woman on the arm of a handsome blond man entering the hall. No one was announced. The elves didn’t care about status, they invited whom they thought suitable. Commoners danced along nobility, but these two spoke of royalty.

“You’re slow this year, pet.”

Suddenly he was standing beside her, holding out a champagne glass for her. He was blond this year, and good-looking as ever.

She took the glass. “Can you blame me after what happened last time?”

The last ball had been a masquerade and a foolish boy had felt overly confident behind his mask. Combined with the liquid courage the elves provided, he had approached her. Due to his bold behavior Belle had assumed that Rumple wasn’t in the mood for their usual game of hide and seek. She had agreed to a scavenger hunt, the trail consisting of his clothes. Thankfully the real Rumplestiltskin arrived before she could make a fool out of herself and the whole misunderstanding had been resolved. Rumple arrived merely late because of some deal, but was gracious enough to erase the boy’s memory of the entire encounter. He still mocked her in every letter, but that was a fate she could indulge in. But ever since that night Belle hadn’t stopped thinking about what could have happened, had it been Rumple behind that mask. It was silly, she told herself. She had never seen his real face, but she cared for him deeply.

Belle drank the champagne quietly while Rumple followed her gaze.

“Snow White and Prince Charming,” he said.

She had been right after all.

“Rumors tell the truth; she is the fairest of them all. Do you know them?” she asked. She had learned quickly that he made it his business to know everybody.

“Fleetingly. Met them on some occasions.” He smirked, and she knew that there was a good story to tease out of him someday.

He waited until she emptied her glass before leading her to the dance floor. He had stopped asking for dances for some time now; he just took her with him. Belle knew this was scandalous behavior, but she didn’t care. And since no one made any comment about it at home, she guessed neither did the other guests.

Belle had never been a good dancer, tolerable at best, and she never enjoyed her lessons. Dancing with Rumple, though, had become her favorite thing during their liaison. The way he spun her around and led her across the floor, his hand placed lightly on her waist as comforting as her books. Belle felt her cheeks redden and the room grew too crowded.

“Would you like to go outside and catch some air?” It was a poor attempt to get him alone, but it was the only excuse she came up with.

Mockingly, he held out his arm and she took it immediately, afraid he would change his mind. They left the hall and made their way to the gardens. The vast grounds were illuminated by the pale moonlight, creating a serene atmosphere. Belle asked for one of his stories, and soon enough he told her about a deal he made in Agrabah. Belle took in the beauty of a nearby lake while she listened to his tale. After a spell she pulled them to a stop.

“Why do you never show you real self?“ she asked.

“The Elves wouldn’t tolerate it, you know that.” He answered evasively.

Belle figured she had to be more specific if she ever wanted to see his face _._ _Do the brave thing and bravery will follow_.

“No, I mean why do you never show your real self to _me_?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, dear.”

“Rumple, I’ve known you for six years. Do you really think I would stop caring about you if I saw what you look like?”

“It’s not a pretty sight. There’s a reason I’m in disguise.”

“Please, just once.”

She smiled reassuringly, hoping it would change his mind. She would never ask again if he refused her now. It wasn’t worth losing him over it.

When Rumple took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, Belle knew she’d won.

It started off as a soft glow around his hands, spreading upwards. Once the glimmer disappeared, golden green scales were left behind.

Belle could feel her mouth opening in fascination. It wasn’t what she expected. Reaching out she touched his right hand to see what his skin felt like. It was soft, but she could feel callouses on his fingertips.

When she looked up, he was watching her with confusion. His pupils were large, brown maybe; she couldn’t tell in the soft light. He was handsome in his own way. But there was pain was written across his face. Belle realized that he was waiting for her rejection. It made her heart ache.

Mustering all her courage she leaned up and captured his lips with her own. She had never kissed anyone before, her books always made it seem so easy, but when Rumple remained still she knew she did something wrong. She almost stepped back to apologize when he pulled her towards him.

His tongue brushed against hers and all Belle could do was wrap her arms around his neck and follow his lead. Her head started swimming with all the sensations; she was melting.

A bright explosion in the sky startled her, causing them to part. Apparently it was time for the fireworks.

Belle laughed breathlessly at her own foolishness. Leaning into Rumple’s embrace, she watched the lights dance for a few minutes before turning back to look at him. To her dismay, his glamour returned.

“What is it?” he asked, confused by her frown.

“I don’t like it. It doesn’t work.” Nonetheless she kept stroking his neck.

He raised one eyebrow, giving her an amused glance. “That’s a pity. What shall we do about that, love?”

“Maybe I could learn to appreciate it, if I was able to see you more often…” She trailed her hand through his hair, missing the dark curls.

“Is that so?”

He smirked caressing her cheek carefully. He tried to lean in and kiss her again but she put a finger to his lips stopping him.

“I don’t kiss strangers.”

“Just imps?” The intent behind his question was clear. The way his voice dropped, and his hand halted. She gave him a warm smile.

“Only _one_ imp.”


End file.
